This invention relates to new and useful improvements in sectional disc assemblies for ground-working implements such as one-way discers, discer seeders, tandem discers and the like.
Conventionally, a plurality of concave-convex discs are mounted in spaced and parallel relationship upon a shaft which in turn is mounted within the implement so that they can be raised and lowered to engage the ground at an angle to plow the land or open or close furrows and the like. It will be appreciated that such discs suffer heavily from wear particularly when used in sandy or gravelly soil so that sharpening and/or replacement is somewhat difficult.
Attempts have been made in the past to provide segmented discs of one form or another and examples known to applicant include U.S. Pat. No. 2,603,049 which teaches a plurality of outer rim segments bolted to a central hub with both the bolt heads and nuts being exposed to the wear characteristics of the ground within which they operate.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,797,824 shows a somewhat similar arrangement mounted on spokes which suffers from similar faults.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 744,597 and 2,754,744 both show a plurality of knife blades for mould board plow blades bolted to a central hub which, in the former case requires complete disassembly in order to replace same and in the second instance utilizes sideways curved blades which require a plurality of nut and bolt assemblies to hold each segment.
Perhaps the closest art known to applicant is U.S. Pat. No. 2,271,354 which utilizes a plurality of segments bolted to the periphery of a central plate hub and once again the nut and bolt assemblies are fully exposed to the soil being worked.